1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,222 discloses an electrical connector with a C-shape body, a screw-operated wedge, and a conductor interface. U.K. patent application publication No. GB 2065994 discloses a wedge for use in an electrical wedge connector with a cutting edge to cut through insulation on a conductor.